


[VID] Maps

by tailoredshirt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/pseuds/tailoredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They don't love you like I love you</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Maps

**Title:** Maps  
 **Music:** "Maps" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
 **Length:** 3:34  
 **Characters:** Chin + Kono  
 **Warnings/spoilers:** Canon violence; clips used through 2x08; spoilery through 2x05  
 **Date created:** November 2011  
 **Notes:** This is a love song, but the lyrics are not explicitly romantic. I made it with their canon partner-family relationship in mind, but it could be either gen or shippy depending on how you choose to look at it. 

Thanks to renne and imaginarycircus for helping make this video so much better. ♥ Originally posted to livejournal in November of 2011. I am in the process of archiving all of my vids at AO3.

This video is meant to be viewed in HD (720x1280).

_Wait  
They don't love you like I love you_

[Maps - Chin/Kono](http://vimeo.com/32040823) from [tailoredshirt](http://vimeo.com/user6241651) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Vimeo password:** ohana  
 **Youtube link:** [Maps - Chin + Kono](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iA7u4amT9WA)


End file.
